This invention relates to structures for floating on water. In particular, this invention relates to rapidly deployable structures having flotation cells molded on systems of cables and methods of fabrication thereof.
The current methods for providing working areas in swamps, marshes and shallow water leave much to be desired. Generally speaking, most of the methods call for building-up the proposed work site with large quantities of fill dirt, making elaborate manmade structures having pilings and elevated work platforms, or bringing in awkward barges that are difficult to maneuver. These methods consume considerable amounts of time and material and, usually, an inordinate amount of equipment must be brought in to build the platforms. Furthermore, the elaborate construction procedures and roads necessary to get to and from the work area can and do cause excessive ecological damage.
When helicopter fields or air fields are needed in marshy or wet areas, the areas usually must be improved using huge volumes of fill dirt. Next, pierced steel planking is laid which requires considerable heavy equipment and a large sea-lift load. These requirements may severely limit the areas that are suitable for such military fields. In addition, the contemporary construction techniques are unduly time consuming and, consequently, could produce an unacceptable delay in the buildup of forces.
A more acceptable, quickly deployed means for passing over dangerous shallow water areas is needed. Presently, crossing obstacle-laced and mined surf and beach zones relies on brute force methods, such as detonating explosive line charges, explosive nets, bombs and swimmer-deployed countermeasure charges. Large quantities of explosives and/or skilled manpower are used to clear mines from the avenue of advance of the fighting forces. The M-58 line charge is a typical explosive launched by an MK-22 rocket motor. Unfortunately, detonations of some line charges may cause only some mines to explode, so that large numbers of mines might be left in the path of the advance. In addition, detonations by line charges may not clear magnetic influence mines. Consequently, after line charges are detonated, the area must be closely checked for unexploded mines.
In addition, a better way to cross rivers is needed. For years pontoon bridges or Bailey bridges have been used. These bridges require long times to emplace and large volumes of shipping space. Moreover, these bridges are not easily repaired, nor do they provide for easy expansion in case of rising water.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for rapidly deployed structures having molded cells and method of manufacture thereof.